


Top to Bottom

by Trufreak89



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Abby & Harper have broken up, F/F, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: Riley is vacationing in Pittsburgh with Abby and John and the trio kick off the first day with some day-drinking. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 384





	Top to Bottom

  
Abby Holland isn’t in the habit of day drinking, but she makes an exception for Riley’s first day in Pittsburgh. It’s the height of summer and the city is on fire, so of course an air-conditioned bar is the perfect place for them to kick off Riley’s summer vacation. 

She’s in the city for two whole weeks and Abby has been counting down the days to see her again. They hugged at the airport while John put the doctor’s bags into his trunk - complaining all the while about gender stereotypes - and it feels like no time at all has passed since they last saw each other.

They kept in touch after the disaster that was Christmas and New Year, talking regularly on the phone and texting each other practically every day; but it’s the first time they’ve seen each other face to face since Easter. 

Abby’s second trip to Harper and Riley’s small Pennsylvanian home town went much better than her first — probably because Harper wasn’t with her. Single and depressed as shit, Abby had been content to spend another holiday alone - she told Riley she was used to it - before Riley invited her to Easter at her parent’s home. 

_‘Come on! Every holiday needs an orphan, Abs!’_

It’s early afternoon and the two women, plus John, are sitting in a booth at a gay bar that’s kind of a dive. Their whiskey selection is amazing though, and they have karaoke. Abby just knew Riley would love the place, and she’s right. 

Riley is in her element and the three of them pass the time drinking overpriced drinks and making up fanciful backgrounds for the other patrons in the bar. Abby can’t remember the last time she laughed so much. Her face hurts from smiling, and it feels good. 

“That girl is so checking you out!” John gives a less than discreet nod towards the blonde girl serving behind the bar. She has big blue eyes and pink streaks in her hair, and somehow she’s even shorter than Abby herself. 

“No, she’s not.” Abby scoffs, ducking her head as her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She’s so oblivious to just how many women she attracts.

It’s the same every time they go out. John watches an army of women fall for his best friend the moment she walks through the door, but Abby is always oblivious and goes home alone. She can’t see what’s right in front of her face. 

“John’s right.” Riley agrees, backing him up as she looks over at the bar and John sees her struggling not to narrow her eyes. John sees everything, including how absolutely bat-shit crazy one Doctor Riley Johnson is for his very oblivious best friend. 

“See, Riley agrees with me!” John preens, relishing the way Abby squirms in her seat next to him. “It’s about time you put yourself back out there, Sweetie! You’ve been single for months. Time to get back on the strap, as they say!”

Abby groans and rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink. "Nobody says that, John." He’s been on her case to date again for the last three months; and she only broke it off with Harper four months ago. 

_‘You’ve had your little pity party for over a month now, Abby.’_

If Christmas was a disaster, then Valentines day was Armageddon. Abby hasn’t told either of her friends all the gory details, but they know her and Harper’s breakup was brutal. 

“John.” Abby shoots him a warning look. They’ve already had this conversation. “Don't, okay?” She hunches over the table, nursing her drink, while John and Riley share a knowing look. 

“How about shots?” Riley suggests, lighting the room up with her kilowatt smile. 

“No!” Abby protests, coming out of her funk to shake her head. Smiling at the other woman even while she grimaces. “No way! I still feel sick just thinking about tequila after what hppened at Easter!” 

“Hey, those drag queens challenged us, Abs! I wasn’t about to lose!” She grins and Abby’s insides twist and squirm. She can’t say no to Riley. “And you’re not weaseling out of this! I’m getting us shots. Be right back!” 

Riley leaves no room for argument as she stands, fishing her wallet out of the pocket of her blazer and Abby relents. “Fine, but no tequila!” 

“Good girl.” Riley winks at her and Abby practically melts in her seat. She’s glad the bar is so dark, even in the middle of the afternoon, so Riley can’t see the blush making its way over her cheeks. 

She ducks her head, hiding behind hair - a nervous habit - and looks up again in time to see Riley heading for the bar. Beside her, John wears a knowing smirk and Abby bristles. “What’s that look for?” 

“You are so crushing on the good doctor-” 

“What? No, I’m not!” Abby scoffs, her voice breaking, and she sounds as convincing as a teenage John did when he told his mom the gay porn she found on the family computer was probably his sister's. 

“Oh, you so do! It’s not like you’ve been very good at hiding it, anyway, but your little praise kink definitely gave it away.” John’s smirk lingers and Abby’s cheeks grow so hot she feels like she might spontaneously catch on fire.

“I do not have a praise kink!” She hisses loudly, just in time for Riley getting back to their table. 

“What’s a praise kink?” The other woman frowns, placing a tray full of colourful shots down on their table while Abby wishes she could curl up and die. 

“Uh… n-nothing. It’s nothing.” She stammers. 

Riley takes her seat across from them again and turns her questioning look towards John — who is happy to oblige. “It’s exactly how it sounds. It’s when someone gets off on being praised.” 

“Doesn’t everyone like getting praised?” Riley laughs, her eyes playful as they land on Abby. “Or is that just the over-achiever in me talking?” 

Abby grins. Even dying of embarrassment she can’t help herself. 

“It’s more than that.” John explains. “It’s sexual, like something as simple as being told you’ve done a good job can get you all hot and bothered… or being told you’re a good girl- Ow!” John yelps as Abby kicks him under the table. She’s wearing boots and it hurts.

“Oh.” Riley’s eyes widen in understanding and she nods. “I get it now.” 

“Shots?” Abby pipes up, trying to change the conversation before she implodes. She picks up a shot glass with a mystery bright blue liquid inside and knocks it back before the others even reach for theirs. It tastes like sour bubblegum and Abby grimaces. 

“Alright! Party Abby is back!” Riley slams her hands on the table as she lets out a whoop. “I like it!” 

“I’ll bet…” John mumbles to himself as he and Riley take their own shots. Louder, he says, “I’m not surprised you didn’t know what a praise kink is. You’re a total top, Riley.” 

Abby chokes on her drink, neat whiskey dribbling down her chin as she splutters, “John!” 

“It’s fine, and yes.” Riley laughs, handing Abby a napkin to wipe her mouth with. Abby takes it without meeting her eyes. Beside her, John is enjoying himself way too much. 

“I knew it! I bet you’ve tied a girl or two up in your time, huh?” 

“We need more shots!” Abby announces, climbing over John to make her escape from their table before Riley can answer. She trips on her own feet on the way to the bar and considers just making a clean break for the door. 

Riley watches her slink up to the bar, immediately attracting the attention of the blonde server who was eying her up earlier. Resting her chin on her hand, she rolls her eyes at John. “You’re being mean. Poor Abby looks like she’s about to explode.” 

John shrugs, sipping at his fancy cocktail through a pink straw. “That’s because she hasn’t had sex in four months. That girl is wound tighter than a three dollar watch, believe me.” 

Riley bites her lip. She knows exactly what he’s doing, but she still takes the bait. “She hasn’t been with anyone since Harper?” 

“Physically? No.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Riley narrows her eyes at the gay man sitting across from her. Abby’s best friend isn’t one to pull punches. 

“Please.” He scoffs. “You know what I’m talking about. You and Abby talk practically every day. She lives with me and we don’t even talk every day!” 

“We’re friends.” Riley bristles, dropping her gaze to her empty whiskey tumbler as she runs her finger around the rim. “Nothing more. I’m just trying to support her.” 

“Well, maybe you could support the poor girl with an orgasm?” 

Riley laughs despite herself, shaking her head. She glances over her shoulder to check Abby is still at the bar. “I love how direct you are, John. Look, I like Abby-”

“Well, duh.”

“But, nothing can happen.” Riley gives him the speech she’s given herself a thousand times since first setting eyes on Abby. “She's off limits. Abby is Harper’s ex!” 

“Boo.” John rolls his eyes at her. 

Riley puts her foot down. “Abby needs a friend more than she needs an orgasm right now.” 

“We’ll agree to disagree… but maybe she can have both.” John smirks, looking at something over her shoulder, and Riley turns to see Abby chatting to the girl at the bar. 

She’s smiling and nervously tucking her hair back behind her ear and the bartender looks as if all her Christmases have come at once. 

“Good for her.” Riley turns back to John wearing a tight smile. 

Abby comes back a few minutes later, flushed and flustered. She carries a tray of fresh drinks and more shots — having decided getting drunk is the only way she’s going to make it through this entire ordeal. 

“Who’s your new friend?” John asks with fake sweetness. Abby has never wanted to punch him in the face more than she does right now. 

She sneaks a glance at Riley before shrugging. “Uh, just a girl. She seems nice.” Abby picks up a shot and Riley takes one too, her expression unreadable. 

Of course, John doesn’t let it drop. “Hmm, I dunno. She doesn’t seem your type.” 

“I don’t have a type!” Abby scoffs, walking right into his trap. 

“Sure you do! Tall, dark-haired women in positions of authority…” 

“That’s… that’s not true!” Abby splutters. “I don’t have a type!”

Completely ignoring her, John presses on. “Besides, that girl looks like a total bottom. You two would never work together.” 

“Why not?” Abby asks defensively. She has no interest in the blonde, but John's comment still stings.

“Sweetie, two bottoms a relationship does not make.” He replies in a sing-song voice. 

“Who says I’m a bottom?” Abby demands, even though she should just shut her mouth already. Riley barks out laughing at the question. She stops and mumbles an apology when Abby glares at her, but she's still biting back a smirk.

John scoffs, “Abby, please, you’re a bottom with a praise kink. Deal with it!” 

“I am not! Abby fumes, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. “I like being on top in sex!” She says out loud without thinking and regrets it the moment the words leave her lips and Riley smirks at her. 

“Sorry, I agree with John.” Riley says. She sips at her drink and maybe the shots and the day drinking have got to her. “You’re definitely a bottom, and it’s nothing to do with who’s on top in bed. It’s a personality thing… and you’re a bottom.” 

“What? How come?” Abby demands with a frown and Riley finds the little furrow on her forehead adorable. The doctor shrugs. 

“Because you are. It is what it is. Nothing you can do about it. You’re too accommodating to be a top.” 

“I can be dominant!” Abby argues, and John cracks up while Riley bites her lip and clucks her tongue.

“Hey, Abs, the lights are getting in my eyes. Can we change seats?” Riley asks, lifting a hand to her eyes as the lights from the nearby rigging on the karaoke stage wash over her.

“Sure.” Abby stands up the moment she asks and Riley bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Abby realises she’s been played and sits back down with a huff while Riley and John share a high five. “I hate you both...”   
  
  


The afternoon melts into the night and the bar fills up while the empty glasses on their table pile up. Abby is still stewing on Riley’s comments hours later. 

John gets up for his karaoke spot and Abby moves seats, sliding next to Riley and maybe sitting a touch too close thanks to how many shots she’s had. “I can be a top! I can take charge!” She says, catching Riley completely off guard. 

They’ve both had too much to drink and Riley’s cheeks are flushed as she dips her head, a smile stretching over her lips. “Sure you can.” She pats Abby’s hand, making the other girl all the more frustrated. 

“You’re patronising me.” She sulks.

“No, no, I’m not! I swear, Babe…” There’s more, but Abby zones out after Riley calls her ‘Babe’ - damn praise kink - and that just pisses her off more. 

John is right. Abby has a type, and it’s sitting right next to her in killer heels and a fitted suit. She isn’t stupid, she knows she’s been attracted to Riley for a long time. The other woman practically lives rent free in her head, but nothing can happen between them. She’s Harper’s ex, and that is a recipe for disaster. 

Riley’s been there for her since she broke up with Harper over Valentines day weekend. Things were strained after meeting her girlfriend’s family and Abby saw a side of Harper she didn’t like. She couldn’t unsee it when they got home. The engagement ring remained hidden at the back of her sock drawer, gathering dust while Abby tried to decide what to do about her and Harper. 

The cracks started from there, and they made it two whole months before everything blew up in their faces. Harper proposed to her on Valentines day and Abby said no. She moved out that night, taking up permanent residence in John’s guest room.

Riley saved her from herself in the fallout, the doctor’s daily calls keeping her from sinking into a deep depression. Breaking up with Harper should have hurt more, but it didn’t. Thanks to Riley. 

Abby doesn’t want people to think she broke up with Harper to get with her girlfriend's ex, though. That’s one cliche Abby has so far avoided falling into in her turbulent romantic life; and because of that, Riley is strictly off limits. 

The doctor is here for two weeks, taking a break from her residency, and Abby doesn’t know how she’s supposed to cope. It’s only the first night and she’s ready to jump the other woman right where she sits.

That seems pretty top-like behaviour, but of course she can’t share this information with Riley. So she sits beside her, their thighs pressed together, and listens to John croon out an Elton John song. 

The moment he gets back to their table, Riley announces she needs the bathroom. She doesn’t wait for Abby to move for her, choosing to climb over the smaller girl instead. Abby bites her lip as Riley’s ass brushes over her lap. 

She takes a long swig of her drink while John shoots her a shit-eating grin and the next person on the karaoke machine sings a song about taking your shot.

Abby slams her glass down on the table. “Fuck it.” 

The women’s bathroom is mercifully empty when Riley walks in. She goes straight to a stall and locks the door behind her, slumping against it with a heavy sigh. She runs her hands through her hair, biting back the urge to scream. This is getting ridiculous.

She’s here for two weeks and she’s already losing her mind on the first night. Coming to visit the girl she’s been crushing on for months was a terrible idea. 

She should have gone to Hawaii with her parents. Fuck, vacationing with the _Caldwells_ would probably be less painful than this!

“Riley?” Her eyes snap open as she hears Abby calling her name. Smoothing down her her hair and taking a breath, she responds. 

“Uh, huh? Just a sec.” She opens the door, concern written all over her face as she stands facing a very anxious looking Abby. “What’s wrong? Is everything-” 

“I can take charge!” Abby interrupts her, giving Riley no time to process her decleration as she surges forward and crushes her lips to Riley’s; kissing her like the sky is falling down and it’s her last chance. 

Riley kisses her back with just as much enthusiasm, her fingers tangling themselves in Abby’s hair as she pulls her closer. The blonde pushes her back into the stall and the door swings shut behind them.

Riley shoves Abby up against it, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other girl - she’s such a bottom - and her tongue takes its chance to slip past Abby’s parted lips as she pins the other girl’s wrists above her head. 

They’re both breathing hard when they pull apart, Riley wearing a smug grin while Abby looks like a deer caught in headlights. “You were dominant for five whole seconds, very impressive.” The doctor smirks, her big brown eyes alive with mischief. She’s so fucking gorgeous, and Abby never wants her to let go of her wrists. 

“Points for effort.” Riley adds, kissing her again. It’s slower this time, more controlled and a thousand times more intimate. _Harper be damned._

When Riley pulls back, she lets her mouth hover by Abby’s ear. “Or would you prefer it if I called you a good girl again? Hmm?” She asks, and it’s sweet torture as she kisses the side of Abby’s neck.

“You have no idea what you do to me…” Abby gasps, arching into the other woman’s touch. The truth is out and there’s no point in hiding it now. Plus, Abby is far too turned on to think straight, never mind lie.

“Oh, beleive me, I do.” Riley purrs, nipping at Abby’s collarbone with her teeth and eliciting another low moan as she slips a knee between Abby’s parted legs. “You’ve been doing the same to me for months… So, what are our chances of ditching John tonight?” 

“Pretty good.” Abby squeaks with a nod. She’ll lock her best friend out of his own house if she has to.


End file.
